


Andromeda

by mythicalrose



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalrose/pseuds/mythicalrose
Summary: Five years ago Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell met, fell in love and married. Three years of happiness was thrown away when Duo thought Heero had cheated on him. Now two years later, they meet again on the Battlestar Andromeda where Duo is Commander. Sent on a mission together, will they find their love is still there or will saving Earth finally tear them apart.





	1. Chapter 1

AC 195  
Sank Kingdom  
Capital of the World Council

Apartment of Council Ambassador Heero Yuy

The night was perfect. The sky was clear, the stars were twinkling, and the moon shone brightly over the mountains surrounding the city. It was a night for lovers strolling hand in hand, for making promises of eternal love. For the man sitting alone on his balcony it was a night of memories. Prussian blue eyes slowly drifted upwards to look at the stars above him. They were beautiful, twinkling in the sky just like….

Heero shook his head as he pushed the painful memories away. Taking a sip of the drink in his hand, he gave the stars one last look. “They just don’t seem to be as bright since you have been gone.” he said aloud, knowing that there would be no answer back. Loneliness welled up inside of him, two years, it had been two years since he had seen the beautiful jeweled eyes of the one he swore he would spend his life with. Closing his eyes he felt a single tear trace its way down his face. 

Inside his apartment he heard the vid-phone start ringing. Not wanting to be bothered he let the ringing continue, instead continuing to sip his drink. After a few more rings the vid-phone finally stopped only to start again a minute later. Sighing, he rose from his seat and walked over to his desk. He knew that it could only be one person who would call him like this, his half-brother Treize Kushrenada, the President of the World Council. Sure enough the caller id showed his brother’s name.

Wiping a hand across his face, he took a deep breath before pressing the accept button. “Hello Treize.”

“Heero, I’m sorry for calling so late.” 

Heero could tell by the tone of his brother’s voice that something major must have happened. “It’s no problem. I wasn’t doing anything anyway. Has something happened?”

Treize gave his brother a sad look. He had watched his brother slowly fade away these last two years and he didn’t know what to do to make it better. His brother held a special place in his heart, ever since his mother and step-father had been killed in a car accident when Heero was only eight years old. Treize had just started his career in politics but he never once considered having anyone else raise his brother. Through a lot of ups and downs he had seen his brother grow up to be a good man. When Heero had fallen in love, he had been the just as happy as his brother, only to see it all fall apart two years later. He had known when he called that Heero would be home seeing as this would have been the night of his anniversary. 

“Treize?” Heero asked, starting to worry when his brother had gone silent.

Shaking his head to get rid of the sad thoughts, Treize gave his brother a small smile. “Sorry, yes something terrible has happened. As you know the situation with the Dakarian’s has worsened. The talks have now stalled completely. None of the other planets that we were talking to want to go against the Dakarian's. Word has come that they have now taken control of all the mining satellites in Alpha 1. On top of that our spies have just reported that they are setting their sights on Earth.”

Over the past twenty years many of the planets from neighboring systems had fallen to the Dakarian Empire and Treize as head of the World Council had been working on talks between the Dakarian’s and the mining satellites in the quadrant of Alpha 1. Many believed that the Dakarian’s would never invade the mining satellites as many were owned by the largest corporation on earth, WEI, which was owned by the Winner family. However, if they had truly taken over the satellites, then the situation was worse than initially feared.

“What has the Council decided to do about the situation?” Heero asked. 

“We have spent the day talking to many of the planets that are in the line of fire from the Dakarians, many have expressed that they are willing to sit down and discuss the options that are available. However, there are still many planets that are too scared to go against them. To that end we are going to hold an interplanetary conference at an undisclosed location. We want to have as many of the hold out planets there that we can. The council has decided to send you on a mission to speak with these planets and try to secure their attendance to the conference.”

“So when do I leave?” Heero asked.

“Unfortunately we need you to leave as soon as possible. I have sent you the itinerary of the planets that you will be visiting along with all the information about the representatives you will be speaking with. You will be traveling on the Andromeda and they have been advised on the mission parameters.”

“Why am I traveling on a battleship? Wouldn’t it be better for me to take a smaller shuttle?”

“Normally you would take a shuttle but we need to show those who are straddling the fence, that we have the military power to help protect them. The Andromeda is the best battleship in our fleet and the fighter pilots are the best of the best. The Commander of the ship is the best student that the academy ever turned out. His mentor is none other than Admiral Williams and rumor has it he is being groomed to take over when the old man retires.”

“Impressive.” Heero commented.

“Very. I have already contacted Relena and informed her to meet you at the space port tomorrow at 9:00 am.”

“Speaking of Relena, when I get back I wish to discuss her with you.” Heero said.

“Is there a problem Heero?” Treize asked.

Heero took a deep breath, he really didn’t want to get into this with his brother tonight but he knew Treize would not leave it alone if he didn’t tell him at least a little of what was on his mind. “When I come back from this assignment I wish to have Relena transferred to another department.”

“Why? Is her work not satisfactory anymore?” Treize asked.

“No, it’s not that. You know that she is a wonderful assistant. The problem is that she seems to think that there is something more between us than just work. I have been hearing rumors that she is looking for me to announce our engagement and we are not even dating. I mean, granted, I have taken her to many of the functions that I am required to attend, but that is only because it is more efficient for her to be there.” 

“I see.” Treize said, “I must admit that I have heard some rumors myself but I haven’t heard the one about you being engaged. I must admit that if you are looking for someone to have at your side, she would be an excellent choice. I mean she is poised, intelligent, and she was born to this type of life.”

Heero glared at his brother, “There is one major flaw in her plan. I am gay. I have always been gay and I will always be gay. You know this Treize.” He then saw the laughter in his brother’s eyes and knew he was being teased.

“Relax Heero. I know that you are gay. You know that I have never had a problem with whom you fall in love with. I was there remember.”

Heero raised sad eyes to his brother. “Yeah,” he said softly, “I remember.”

Treize looked at his brother and decided that a change in subject was due. “Well we will definitely discuss your problem when you come back. Please make sure that you keep in contact with me often.” He smiled at Heero, placing a hand over his heart. “After all I don’t want anything to happen to my little baby brother. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”

“Jeez Treize,” Heero whined with a smile on his face. “I promise though that I will stay in contact with you. I will also take care while on this assignment.”

“Love you baby brother.” Treize said.

“Love you to Treize.” replied Heero. He hit the button and closed down the vid-call. Walking over to his laptop he pulled up the file that his brother had sent and settled into a chair to read up on his new mission. 

Hours later he looked up from the laptop and noticing the time, closed his laptop. Standing, he stretched to loosen up tight muscles and walked through his apartment shutting off lights and making sure all was locked up. Walking into the master bath he methodically started his nighttime ritual, steadily pushing his memories behind a locked door in his mind. Once finished he walked back into his bedroom and the cold lonely bed it contained. 

 

Battleship Andromeda  
Commanders Quarters

Sitting at his desk Commander Duo Maxwell knew that he should be reading the many reports that sat on his desk but his mind was not into it. Turning his chair around, he looked out the window of his quarters and stared at the stars and let his mind wander. Since he was a child at the Maxwell Church Orphanage, gazing at the stars had been his favorite pastime. He had dreamed every day of traveling amongst the stars and when the opportunity to test for the space academy had come up he jumped at the chance. When his test scores had placed him within the top two percent of those tested he was admitted into the academy for officer training. 

Four years later he would graduate at the top of his class with an assignment as first officer of the smaller C-class battleship Pegasus. It would also be the day that would change his life forever. It was the day that he found true love, only to have his heart broken a few short years later. Since then his entire focus was on his career. He was now the youngest commander of an A-class battleship; he was single, had no ties planet side and was well on his way to his goal of Admiral of the space fleet. It was a lonely existence, but one that suited him. 

Suddenly behind him his vid-phone chimed, letting him know that he had a call coming in from headquarters. Turning around he hit the on button and the grim looking face of his mentor Admiral Carl Williams was looking at him.

Duo smiled and said, “Admiral, to what do I owe pleasure of your call? I can tell by the look on your face you didn’t call just to say hello.”

“No Commander Maxwell, I am sorry to say this is not a social call. I just received a call from the World Council. A situation has arose that needs to be handled with the utmost urgency. I know that the Andromeda was not scheduled for another mission for another month but…”

“Talk to me Admiral. I know it has to be bad when you call me by my rank.” 

Admiral Williams chuckled before saying, “You know me so well Duo.” His face serious once again he continued, “The Dakarians have taken over all of the mining satellites in the Alpha 1 quadrant. As you know these are all private owned satellites with the owner a member of the Council. A spy that has managed to place himself in an excellent position to gain information has managed to smuggle out a message stating that the next target of the Dakarians will be earth.”

“Do you believe this information to be reliable Admiral?”

“Yes. This person has been able to give us information about the Dakarians for many years. He has spent years building a reliable cover story that has enabled him to get real close to the Emperor. It was information that was smuggled out that allowed us to save all of people on the mining satellites before the invasion.”  
“Does this have anything to do with the mission that you mentioned?” Duo asked.

“Yes it does. The Council has decided that given what has happened we need to step up talks with other planets and form an alliance so that we can stop these invaders before they take over every planet known to man. With that said we have offered the Council the use of the Andromeda to take their Ambassador to the various planets that they have had talks with.”

“Why send the Andromeda? Wouldn’t a smaller ship be more practical? I know that the Pegasus is currently moored and has been here longer than we have.”

“Under normal circumstances the Pegasus would be an excellent choice, however, the Council wants to show our military strength. Let’s face it Duo, the Andromeda is the best that we have and it would show all of our potential allies that we have the ability to defend not only ourselves but their planets as well.”

“I understand Admiral. The Andromeda is ready for launch at any time. When will the Ambassador be arriving?”

“The Ambassador will be arriving tomorrow at 0900. He will be accompanied by his personal assistant and I ask that you provide the security when he is planet side. You are to also accompany him at these meetings and be the voice of the military. I have great confidence in you Duo. I know that we can trust your judgment in all matters of the negotiations.”

“Thank you Admiral. I won’t let you down. Andromeda out.” replied Duo. Hitting the button to disconnect, he then brought up the mission specs that he knew the Admiral had sent to him. After reading through all of the information he then pressed the intercom button for his second in command. 

“Yes Commander.” said his second in command, Dorothy Catalonia.

“Lt. Commander, report to my quarters immediately.”

“Yes, Commander Maxwell.”

While waiting for his Lt. Commander to arrive he briefly wondered who the Ambassador was, but then pushed the thought away. He would find out tomorrow when they arrived, right now however, he had a ship to prepare for the newest mission. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Battlestar Andromeda

The next morning saw a flurry of activity aboard the Andromeda. Even when the Andromeda was “moored”* in Earth space there was always something that needed to be done to keep the ship in ready condition. However, when a mission was called the activity would increase by double. Given the nature of this mission, along with the amount of time they would be away, and the activity was increased by triple. 

As Duo walked along the hallway on his way from a meeting with his officers he felt his chest swell with pride at how well his crew worked together. Very few problems arose that he would have to personally deal with, his officers being the best of the best at their jobs. The biggest credit had to go to his Lt. Commander Dorothy Catalonia; she was born and raised in a military family, and if you looked past the sarcasm, you found a self assured, confident woman who ran the command deck with expertise.

Looking at his watch, Duo picked up his pace, the shuttle would be landing in twenty minutes and he wanted to be at the landing tube well before hand. As he continued to walk down the hallway, he nodded his head in greeting to his crew as they walked by. Finally coming up on the landing tube, Duo looked down at his watch to see that he still had ten minutes before the shuttle arrived. He looked over at the landing control unit and saw that Dorothy was there already talking to Lt. Schbeiker, Chief Engineering Officer. Dorothy looked up at him and nodded, letting him know that everything was as it should be. Nodding back, his mind went back to his ship, his lady love. ‘My only love now.’ he thought to himself. 

The Andromeda was the largest of all the battlestar’s in the space military fleet. 500 yards long, 300 yards wide and 4 ½ stories high, it was a virtual floating city. The top two levels were all military- housing the command deck, ready room, simulator rooms, and of course all of the personnel quarters. The bottom two levels housed all the amenities to make a long term mission more comfortable. A large commissary, four large dining halls, movie theater, and night club took care of all shopping, dining and leisure needs. There were even two barber shops and beauty salons to see to personal needs. To keep in shape, there were two full gyms and four full basketball courts. All of these areas were staffed by contractual civilians who were paid through the space military. All of these areas were managed expertly by the wonderful Lady Une. She ran the civilian areas with an iron fist and Duo had never had to deal with any problems from that area. Many times Duo felt the ship could run without him even here, though to hear it from his staff that was not possible.

Duo was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard the voice of the shuttle pilot requesting permission to land. Taking a deep breath and straightening his dark blue uniform jacket, he walked forward to await the shuttle. The landing tube was really two areas, one where the shuttles and fighters landed on and then once gravity was stabilized a short walkway would bring the people to the second area. He felt a slight itch at the back of his neck, like a forewarning, and wondered what it was that had set it off. Many times in the past, it was this same itch that had saved his hide while at the orphanage. 

Feeling a presence behind him, he knew that it was Dorothy preparing to meet their guests. He turned his head to greet her when he heard the slight hum of the automatic door open. Turning his head back around he felt the blood drain from his face as he came face to face with the one person from his past that he thought to never see again. The Ambassador was none other than Heero Yuy. The only man he had ever loved. 

Heero found himself frozen in place at the sight of Duo standing there with his commanders’ uniform on. “Duo.” he said softly, not sure if he had been heard. Behind him he heard his assistant Relena Darlian.

“Heero, why have you stopped? Is something wrong?” Stepping around Heero she stopped just as suddenly as she saw who was standing there. “Oh.” Narrowing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Heero’s in a manner seemed natural, like she belonged at his side, making her statement clear without words.

Dorothy watched the proceedings with a curious eye. She saw Duo stiffen and a cold look settle in his eyes in reaction to the unspoken declaration. Clearly he knew the two people standing before them, but in what way? She had never in the two years that she had served under Commander Maxwell seen him look like this. When the tension in the room had risen to almost unbearable levels, she took action, nudging her commander forward slightly. Watching him move slowly towards the two people in front of her, she made a note to herself to find out what the story was. 

Duo took a deep breath and slowly walked forward. “Ambassador, welcome aboard the Andromeda.” His voice remained steady, while his insides were quaking. Wanting to get this over with so that he could escape he continued, “Your quarters have been made ready for you and your staff. If you have any questions or concerns please, do not hesitate to ask any of my officers. They will be more than happy to see to your needs.” Turning his head to Dorothy he said, “Lt. Commander Catalonia, if you would see our quest to their quarters.”

“Yes Commander Maxwell.” she replied.

All his life, Duo had lived by one motto, ‘I run, I hide but I never tell a lie.’ Casting a glance at Heero he decided now was the perfect time to use that motto, so with a final, “Ambassador.” He turned and did what he did best. He ran.

Heero watched as Duo hurried out of the room. His first reaction upon seeing Duo had to been to grab him and demand answers. However, when he saw the cold, hard look in Duo’s eyes he knew that now was not the time to demand answers. First he would get settled into his quarters, then he would demand answers from Duo. After that, he would place a call to his brother, and demand an explanation from him. 

Suddenly, he felt the weight of Relena’s arms wrapped around him. He looked down, a frown forming on his face. ‘When had she done that?’ he wondered. His focus had been solely on Duo that he had not felt her grab his arm. Shaking her arms from his, he was interrupted from his thoughts by the Lt. Commander telling him to follow her to his quarters.

Duo did not stop running until he made it to his quarters. He was thankful that the hallway had been cleared and that none of his crew had seen him. Once safely behind the closed door, he felt his body start to shake and tears fall down his cheeks. Stumbling to the couch, he collapsed, allowing the tears to fall freely down his face. Two years and he still felt the pain. Memories of their time together fought to flood his mind but he pushed them away, not wanting to think of them right now.

He wondered how he was going to be able to complete this mission, knowing that Heero would only be a few doors away from him as that was where the quest quarters were. Taking a deep breath he resolved to keep himself as far from him as possible and if he did have to see Heero, well then, he would keep things on a professional level. Not liking the feel of his tears drying on his face, he stood up and walked to the door leading to his sleeping area. Unbuttoning his uniform jacket as he continued on, he went to into the small bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Feeling better, he looked into the mirror, straightening his shoulders he said to himself, “You can do this Duo, you can complete this mission, just keep it professional and all would be fine.” Maybe if he said it long enough he might actually begin to believe it.

Walking back into his living area he went to the small bar area in the corner of the room and grabbed a bottle of water from the small refrigerator there. He had just taken a sip when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Dorothy coming to report on the status of their guest he gave the command for the door to open. Just as he was about to give her a greeting he heard the deep baritone voice that he had only heard in his dreams behind him. 

“Duo.” said Heero. 

Turning his head sharply, he saw Heero standing there, not in his dreams but in the flesh. Scowling, he looked back down at the bottle in his hands. “Ambassador Yuy is there something I can help you with.”

“So is that how it is Duo?” Heero asked.

Eyes blazing, Duo turned so quickly that his braid whipped around to land over his shoulder. “Yes, that is exactly how it is Ambassador Yuy. I don’t know what strings you pulled to get my ship assigned to this mission but…..” Before he could get any further Heero interrupted him.

“What strings I pulled? I assure you I had no idea that you were the commander of this ship. I was just as surprised as you were.”

Duo gave a slight laugh saying, “Right Ambassador Yuy, like I really believe that. I know Treize would never allow his brother on any ship that he had not completely checked out. So trust me, he knew that I was on this ship.”

“That may be true, but I only found out about this mission last night. The only discussion I had with my brother was when he told me that I would be taking the shuttle this morning to the Andromeda. That is all.”

Duo was silent for a moment, “Fine. If you will excuse me Ambassador Yuy, I have a ship to run. If you have any problems please let Lt. Commander Catalonia know and she will be able to help you.”

Angrily Heero walked over to Duo, “Stop calling me that. Given our past…”

“Our past as you call it is just that, in the past.” Duo said, interrupting him. “Now if that is all Ambassador Yuy, I really must see to my ship.” Duo turned, walking towards his desk. 

“Fine. Since you wish to be so formal I will do the same for you.” 

“Yes, that is what I wish.” 

“Then I will leave you to your duties Commander Maxwell-Yuy.”

Duo came to an abrupt halt and without turning around said in a shaky voice, “Don’t call me that. That is not my name anymore.”

“Actually, yes it is.”

Duo turned around, eyes glistening with unshed tears, shaking his head back and forth, “No, no it was all signed and done with.”

“That is were you are wrong. I didn’t sign anything. So that means that we are still legally married…..husband.”

TBC

*Author note- With a ship the size of the Andromeda, when they say it is moored it means that it floats in one spot above earth space.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Battlestar Andromeda

Duo stood there looking at Heero, breath caught in his chest. He kept hearing Heero’s voice in his head, ‘Didn’t sign anything, still legally married, husband.’ “What? Why?” he croaked.

“Why?” Heero asked incredulously, “You ask me why? I come home one day to an empty apartment and all of your things are gone. There is no note. No message left.” Heero’s voice was steadily rising as he continued. “I called every person I could think of, asking where you were! I had my brother use his position to find you! And just when I start to get worried, thinking something has happened to you, there is a knock on the door and I am being handed divorce papers! Papers that you had already signed! So maybe I should be the one asking that question?” Taking a deep breath, Heero walked towards Duo. He stopped walking when he saw Duo step back. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head as he asked quietly, “Why Duo? I thought we were happy together?”

Duo looked at the bowed head struggling with the urge to go to him. He knew how hard it was for Heero to open up to his emotions. Once he did however, it was a beautiful thing, because he would show it only those he truly cared about. It was one of the things that made Duo fall in love with him. But then he remembered the reason why he left Heero and that stayed his feet. 

“I thought we were happy too. But obviously you weren’t.” Duo said.

Heero raised his head, a frown forming on his face. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

Just as Duo was about to answer, the speaker on his desk pinged. Turning and walking the remaining steps to his desk, he pressed the button and said, “Yes.”

“Commander Maxwell, we have been cleared by base command to leave Earth space.” came Dorothy’s voice over the speaker.

“Thank you XO, I’m on my way.” He turned once again towards Heero. 

“I will leave you to your duties Duo, but rest assured this conversation is far from over. I will get my answers.” He turned to leave the quarters, stopping before the door he added, “As for the divorce, you can forget about it. There won’t be any. I refuse to sign the papers.”

“You can’t do this!” exclaimed Duo. 

Heero looked over his shoulder, an odd gleam in his eyes, “Watch me,” he said. Heero then continued out the door leaving Duo alone with his parting words. 

Duo stood there staring at the door. ‘Why is he doing this?’ he asked himself. ‘Why won’t he sign the papers? Why drag this out?’ A ping behind him brought Duo out of his thoughts.

“Commander?”

“On my way.” said Duo. Pushing all thoughts of Heero and his parting words to the back of his mind, Duo left his quarters, he had a ship to command.

Pilots Quarters  
Lt. Quatre Raberba Winner, leader of the gamma squadron, sat at the small desk in his room looking at the message that had been sent to him by one of his sisters. Iria Winner begged her brother to come home and help their father with the threat to the mining satellites in the Alpha 1 quadrant. She had even hinted that their father would forgive him for joining the military if he would come home and take his rightful place as their father’s heir. 

Quatre let out a snort. ‘Yeah right.’ He thought to himself. His father had made it well known to him that if he persisted with his plans on joining the military he would be disinherited. His family was one of the last of the great pacifist families and when he found out that Quatre wanted to join the space military as a fighter pilot, well suffice to say his father had expressed his feelings quite well. His father believed that maintaining his pacifist ways would stop the threat by the Dakarian's, however; Quatre knew that by joining the space military he could ensure that earth would be safe.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. Closing the message from his sister, he bade the person entry. Standing at his door was Lt. Trowa Barton, leader of the beta squadron, Quatre’s wet dream personified. He’d had a crush on the tall pilot from the first moment he’d seen him. Trowa had a lanky build, and auburn hair that obscured one of a pair of startling emerald eyes. There was only one problem with his crush on Trowa and that was the fact that Trowa dated women, lots of women. 

“Hey Trowa.” said Quatre.

“Hey.” replied Trowa, “Captain Marquise has called a meeting for all the squadron leaders at 1500 in the ready room. I was just on my way to the dining hall and wanted to know did you want to go?”

“Sure, sounds great.” Quatre said and giving his screen one last look, followed Trowa out to the hall. 

Guest Quarters  
Heero sat at his desk deep in thought. His conversation with Duo had produced no clear answers. He still did not know why Duo had left. Turning to his vid phone Heero knew of one person he could get some answers from, his brother. It was a few moments later that his brother’s face come on screen.

“Heero! Checking in already?” Treize said. 

“Actually, I called to ask you a question.”

“Ask away.”

“Did you know that Duo was the commander of this ship?” Heero asked. The look on his brother’s face however, gave him his answer. 

“Damn it Treize! Why didn’t you warn me?” Heero yelled.

“I had no say in this mission.” Treize replied. “The Council overruled all of my objections and left me with no recourse but to abide by their wishes.”

Heero sat there for a moment to think of what his brother had just said. ‘There’s something he is not telling me.’ he thought to himself. Looking at Treize closely he could see the lines of tension in his face. This prompted him to ask, “What is going on Treize? The Council has very seldom overruled you.”

After a moments hesitation Trieze replied, “This mission is vital to the safety of Earth. We must have these treaties signed by the other planets if we are to stop the Dakarian’s from taking over this and any other planet in their path. Many on the Council have been getting nervous ever since the Dakarian’s took over the mining satellites in Alpha 1. Some felt that we did not do enough to ensure the safety of the satellites and have even gone as far as to wanting the Council to declare war against the Dakarian’s.”

“But those satellites are owned by WEI. What has he said about this talk of war?” asked Heero.

“He is trying to push for a more peaceful solution to the problem however; the Council will not even listen to him. He and I are working together trying to keep the Council on our side and to give this mission a chance.”

“Who is the one pushing for us to go to war?”

“Right now the major dissention seems to be coming from the Dermail camp. He has been meeting with many of the Council members on the side trying to garner more votes. For the most part I still have just enough votes on my side to keep the talk of war from coming to a vote. However, should anything else happen…..” 

Heero understood the words that were left unsaid. If the Dakarian’s were to attack any more mining satellites then the votes could shift in favor of war. He knew his brother would fight that with all he had but if the Council ruled in favor of war- there would be nothing Treize could do but to abide by their wishes. 

“Don’t worry Treize. I will get those treaties signed.” Heero said.

“I know you will Heero. If I’d had any doubts I would not have sent you. I had a chance to look into the Andromeda after we got off the vid phone last night; I then called the Admiral to make sure that the information was correct. It seems that one of the pilots on board is none other than Quatre Winner.”

“Winner’s son is on board? How did this happen?”

“It seems that his son Quatre went against his father’s wishes and joined the military as a fighter pilot. Winner tried everything he could to get his son to leave but so far to no success. It may be prudent to meet him and gain his help. His position as the Winner Heir could prove invaluable. ”

“I see. I will try to meet him as soon as I can.”

“Fine. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“No Treize. That was all. I will call again as soon as we reach our first destination.” 

After his brother had said goodbye Heero disconnected the call and sat back to think over everything Treize had told him. He now understood what was on the line as far as the treaties were concerned. He knew there was no way he could fail in this mission. 

Opening the file that sat in front of him, he started reading the information he was given on his first destination, the planet of Aloria. The file was quite thick so he settled into his chair and began reading. He still planned on talking to Duo again, but he would wait a few days, he had plenty of time during this mission to get Duo to talk to him he just had to be patient and that he had plenty of.

Commanders Quarters

Duo had spent the entire day on the bridge, keeping as busy as possible. Deep down he knew that staying on the bridge made it seem like he was hiding from Heero but he couldn’t stop himself. By the end of the day he dragged himself to his quarters, exhausted both mentally and physically. Heading straight to his bedroom he stripped off his clothes and burrowing under his covers fell fast asleep. However, even exhaustion did not keep the dreams at bay. 

TBC


End file.
